gatefandomcom-20200214-history
Talk:Special Region Weapons and Equipment/@comment-36445772-20180814035358/@comment-29135336-20180816141228
The main reason for Upson to say that to Zorzal was to prevent Tyuule from manipulating a mentally broken Zorzal to kill him as she blamed him and Bouro for Zorzal's stupid failure. In detail, it was impossible for Zorzal to rebuld his army and resume his stupid war. 1) The Empire had lost 60% of their fighting force but they managed to rebuild and reconstructed a large part by hastily depleting manpower from all Empire's regions. Zorzal managed to command regional governor to give him huge quantities of beast troops during the Civil War. However, as he and his stupid generals wasted all their forces because of their moronic tactics. After the BliztKreig and Marais, Zorzal's force lost all but 10000 troops of his and in Italica he lost all. As the result the Empire's army now depletes to 90% to the point of being threatened by their former vassal states. The Empire might be as large as Russia but the manpower for military is finite and they have no conditions to do Zerg Rush in a long term like the Arachnids. 2) Pina Co Lada already anticipated the scenario that Zorzal and Herm Fule Maio gonna ran away and built more army to resume his delusional war if he lost the Second Battle of Italica as she knows their stupidity and gigantic ego very well. So she and her force would pursuit him so he wouldn't have any time left to build any army as he would focus on running from Pina as well as the JSDF. 3) Zorzal and the pro-war faction from the beginning had zero supports from anyone in the continent even from their own people as his stupid scorched earth tactics caused all Imperial citizens to turn on him and his army. The JSDF had the support of Pina and the Loyalists plus all former vassal states like Elbe Kingdoms as well as two Apostles, thank to Itami, one of them, Giselle, has a personal army of Wyverns. So after losing in Italica, he actually empty-handed. 4) Zorzal had sacrificed almost all pro-war generals and senators in Marais to distract the JSDF and it failed as all of them perished with thousands of expandable troops. Furthermore, when his force being butchered in Italica, most of Zorzal's close adivser minus that meathead Herm Fule Maio, abandonned their cause and accepted that they had lost the war and ran away. So he had no one left to command troops anymore. Even his own soldiers despise him as Borhos and his remaining troops wanted to be rid of him after he rambling about his failure. 5) The JSDF also had enough with his shit since he will still cause them trouble as long as he remains. So they will send death squad after him and his remaining goons. As the Gate closes, no international pressure will hinder the JSDF so they can rid of him once and for all..And this time, Zorzal will have a hole in his brain or they just let Shino brutalizes him to death or let Pina kicks him into the mine to work as hard labour or exiles him out of Falmart. 6) all vassal states still resented the Empire for tricking them into the bloodbath in Alnus Hill. So they will come to get revenge not only Molt but also Zorzal as his continued warring with the JSDF and Pina will surely weaken the Empire more, which is an opportunities for all vassal states to attack the Empire at once.